


As the Occasion Demands

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)



Series: Daddy's Boy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a spanking, then his Hogwarts letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Occasion Demands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perfica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/gifts), [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts), [painless_j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=painless_j).



> Tags for chan and incest, but there's only cheesy innuendo, no actual sex.

It is a truth, perhaps not quite _universally_ acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a miserable job and a skewed moral sense, must be in want of a small boy of his very own. Well, he had the small boy, and a fat lot of good it was doing him. Snape groaned and palmed his morning erection, debating whether he should urinate and then masturbate, or the other way 'round. He was only half hard, so either option was viable.

The pleasant physicality of his reverie was disrupted by the sound of his door banging open, the patter of tiny feet across his floor, and the dulcet tones of his recently acquired son bellowing in his ear. Snape hurriedly yanked his hand from under his nightshirt as Harry scrambled onto the bed and pried his father's eyelids open.

'Da-ad! Come on! It's time to get UP!'

'I am up, which you can ascertain for yourself if you'll just shift to your right a bit.'

'Dad,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'you're not up, you're just laying there, and there's–'

' _Lying_ here and the two are not mutually exclusive,' Snape interrupted, and then his own eyes rolled back in his head as a knobby knee connected with his genitals. Snape's gurgle of pain was aborted as his rolled-back eyes focussed on a half-formed idea at the back of his head.

'You,' he said in a threatening tone as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and heaved him over his lap, 'are a menace and must be punished. That _hurt_ , you miserable, miniature sadist!'

Harry flinched as Snape raised his hand and then giggled as the hand smacked him gently on the bottom. Snape growled and raised his hand again and again, no spank harder than the first.

'Dad, there's a–'

'Don't interrupt, you beastly child. I'm in the middle of punishing you! You might have the decency to act properly chastised.' Harry was listing a little to starboard and Snape carefully repositioned him.

'But it doesn't even hurt.' Harry giggled and then gasped as Snape's hand came down a little harder. He writhed, trying to escape the blows which weren't really hard enough to cause pain, but weren't soft enough to be entirely comfortable either.

'Why am I punishing you?'

'Because I woke you up? But you said you already were up, even though you weren't really.'

'I was and I still am.' Snape's hand fell heavily again, but still not hard enough to really hurt. 'That's for having a horrible sense of timing.'

Harry wriggled and Snape bit his own lip. The hand fell again. 'And that's for having the unmitigated gall to look like James Potter.'

Another squirm had Harry more off Snape's lap than on it. Snape hauled him back to centre before spanking him again. 'And that's for being a terrible tease.' And another smack. 'And that's for having no idea what I'm talking about!'

Snape smacked the squirming buttocks three more times without explanation and then inhaled sharply. His eyelids drooped and his lips curved in the semblance of a smile. He closed his eyes for a moment as he regulated his breathing, his hands resting heavily on Harry's back and thighs, pinning him in place. After a long moment, he opened one eye and peered irritably at his son. 'Get up, you little wretch. We can't spend the whole day lolling around in bed. _You_ go bathe.' He smacked Harry one more time, sighed as the boy squirmed again, and then pushed him away. 'I have to change the sheets, although by rights you should be the one to do it as it's entirely your fault they need changing. And stop giggling. You're ruining my afterglow.'

Harry slid off the bed. He stood there for a moment rubbing his bum and pouting. ' _Now_ can I tell you why I woke you up?'

Snape loosed a long suffering sigh. 'Very well. Speak.'

'There's a head in the fireplace.'

'Whose head?' Snape demanded.

'Don't know. Some old man with a long beard. It doesn't bother you that there's a head in the fireplace?'

Snape leapt out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown. 'The only thing that bothers me is that its not the head I'd like to be concentrating on at this moment. Why are you only telling me now, you horribly enticing urchin?'

As usual, the unfairness of this made Harry's eyes widen in outrage behind the ridiculous spectacles. 'I _tried_ to tell you!'

'Well, you obviously didn't try hard enough. Don't you realise what could have happened? He could have come in here to see if anything was wrong! That's what you wanted, isn't it, filthy boy? You're an exhibitionist! I'm appalled! Voyeurism, I could understand, but wanting to expose yourself, in front of the Headmaster no less? I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BATHE? DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWPING! HOP TO IT!'

Snape watched in disgust as the idiot child literally hopped on one foot towards the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and scratched irritably at his forehead. 'Don't forget to use soap and a flannel,' he called after his offspring. 'There's filthy and then there's filthy and we only tolerate the first kind in this house!'

Yanking firmly on the belt to his dressing gown, Snape went into the lounge and squatted next to the fireplace, scowling at the head of Albus Dumbledore. 'What do you want?'

'And a fine morning it is, too,' Dumbledore said amiably. 'I'm fine. Thank you for asking.'

'You did have a reason for this call, I presume?' The sooner this conversation was over with, the sooner he could go supervise Harry's bath. And the less likely Albus was to find something to meddle with.

'I just wanted to give you this.' Dumbledore's hand stretched through the flames and passed Snape a heavy, cream-coloured envelope. 'Harry's Hogwarts letter.'

Snape's scowl deepened. 'That could have been delivered by owl,' he barked.

'But then we wouldn't have had this lovely chat. And I did so want to see how you and Harry were getting along.' The old man raised an inquisitive eyebrow. The green Floo flames made his damnable eyes twinkle even more than usual.

'Everything's fine,' Snape said shortly. 'I'm taking him to Diagon Alley today, avoiding the back-to-school rush. Have you found any way to reverse the pre-natal spells? I find it distasteful to stare at James Potter's spitting image over my breakfast.'

'Yes, well, about that. I've had some time to think and I believe it would be better if Harry's true parentage remained a secret for awhile longer.'

'What?' Snape was livid. 'You saddle me with the brat and I'm not even to get the satisfaction of the world knowing the Boy Who Lived is my get and not Potter's?' Snape stood and began pacing, refusing to look at the Headmaster. ' That's completely unacceptable, Albus. If you're going to be that way about it, you can just take him back. It's not as if I get any pleasure out of him. Why did you even give him to me if you're just going to take him away again?'

'Now, now, Severus. Nobody's taking him away from you. We're just keeping the news to ourselves for a little while longer. Allowing some time for Harry to adjust to his notoriety. He's completely innocent of the interest our world has in him. I'm afraid it's going to come as quite a shock. Once he's settled in, and we know he's able to handle things, we'll make the announcement.'

_He's completely innocent of the interest **I** have in him, the feebleminded suckling_ , Snape grumbled under his breath. An ugly thought made his eye twitch. 'I suppose this means he won't be living in my quarters at school,' he snarled.

'Even were the world to know you are his father, that would hardly be conducive to forming the kind of lasting friendships he'll need. No, living in Gry . . . the boys' dormitory would be best, don't you agree?'

'I most certainly do not agree. I was a boy once. I remember what goes on in those dormitories; they're hotbeds of adolescent depravity. And don't think I didn't notice your little slip of the tongue, Headmaster. You will kindly refrain from manipulating the Sorting Hat. No son of mine, acknowledged or not, is going to be sorted into Gryffindor!'

Dumbledore's eyes widened and an impossibly innocent expression settled over his features. 'The Sorting Hat is certainly not susceptible to my influence.' Snape snorted derisively, but the Headmaster, as was his wont, ignored him. 'But don't forget Harry's Lily's son, too. I know this situation is difficult for you, Severus, but I have no doubt you'll rise to the occasion, as you always do.'

'I've been rising to the occasion ever since he was dropped in my lap, Albus. And no amount of meddling on your end is going to change that.'

The Headmaster gave Snape a sharp look and for a minute he thought he might've gone a little too far with that last remark, but Albus merely smiled and said, 'I know I can count on you to do the right thing. For all that your reputation is a little tarnished, you're an honourable and upstanding man.'

_Well, you got it half right, anyway,_ Snape thought sourly.

The Headmaster nattered on, something about Voldemort not knowing, more about the sorting hat. Snape had stopped listening, his thought wholly focussed on how this latest plan would make Harry unavailable for any lessons beyond Potions. The brat would be stuck like some princess up in Gryffindor Tower with entirely too much light and fresh air. Snapes grew better in the dark.

Realising Albus was looking at him with an expectant expression, Snape mentally thumbed the sentence fragments that had managed to filter through his own ruminations. 

'I do know how to keep a secret, Headmaster,' he said. There, that ought to satisfy the old fart.

'I know you do. Few can do it better. One of these days we must have a nice, long chat. I'd be curious to find what other secrets you're keeping.'

'If I told you, they'd hardly be secrets, would they? I think not, Albus. Now, if you're quite through, I must see to my son. I'm afraid he may have drowned in his bath.'

The green flames flared and then died down. Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace. And none too soon; Harry had just stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around narrow hips. It was clear that rising to the occasion was going to be the least of Snape's worries.


End file.
